Our Love Is Ours
by tooblondforu
Summary: Wherever they go Alex and Britteny are always judged for being together, is there love strong enough to stay together with so much adversity?


**AN: I fell in Love with Perfect Chemistry! So i had to write a fanfic. I know there were others, but I couldn't resist. I also know I should be writing for my other fic but it couldn't happen till this got out of my head…**

Alex:

I breathe in the crisp autumn air as I run as fast as I can across campus. I'm in a rush to get to my class on time, so, I take the elevator instead of the stairs. I hate going to Chemistry 308 because it's the only class I don't have with Brittney. I check my watch, five minutes to spare. I let out a sigh of relief and notice everyone staring at me. They range from disgust to fear. I sigh and try in vain to ignore them. They catch me looking and all turn to face the elevator door. _Dios mio,_ I wish Britt were here. If she were we would be laughing at these _pendejos, _instead of this uncomfortable silence.

**Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take<br>the stairs  
>If you were here we'd laugh about their<br>vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<strong>

Brittney:

Alex and I are holding hands as we walk leisurely around campus. I tap Alex's shoulder when I see a perfect shady bench. I point to it and Alex leads me towards it and we sit down. I place my head on his shoulder as he absentmindedly plays with my hair. I see a pair of girls whispering and pointing at us. In fact everyone in the vicinity is looking at us in disdain.

Two girls walk up to us and Alex tenses, as if for a fight.

"Are you okay?" They ask me.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure? We can take you somewhere if you want. You don't have to be with him!" They stage whisper. I glare at them. Did they have nothing better to do than judge my relationship with Alex? What right did they have? There was a time when I would care what these two strangers thought of me. But I could care less what they though about me now. Alex has changed me, for the better. My anger dissipates. I kiss Alex full on the lips and when I pull back his face is full of surprise.

"Trust me, we're fine." I wink at them. They scoff and walk away.

Seems like there's always someone who  
>disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me  
>and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with  
>nothing else to do<br>The jury's out, but my choice is you

Alex:

As the two _perras_ walk away I scowl. "Alex?" Brittney asks tentatively. "Are you oaky.

"_Si, esta bein, _I'm good."

"No you're not. Alex don't worry your pretty little head about little things—"

"Little things? Little things? _Dios mio _ Britt, everyone is looking at us as if we're the scum of the earth." I point around and glare at all of them. They look away.

"They're just jealous. People always want to mess up the thing that shines the brightest. Look this isn't going to be easy, Alex, but whoever said life was easy? Love is hard but I know we can do this. It's going to take all we've got and it's not going to be smooth sailing by any means. But this love, our love, is _ours_, not anyone else. And I think it's perfect."

"You're right, _querida_," I say as I kiss her forehead. "_es perfecto."_

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<p>

Brittney:

Alex and I are back in Fairfield to visit Doug and Sierra. On our way to their house we are stopped my a familiar person.

"_Hola Alex, ¿Qué hace usted en Fairfield? Su sabe que es peligroso." _Carmen Sanchez says to Alex. I look at Alex to translate, but he shakes his head.

"_Si, se." _Alex answers curtly.

"_¿Lo que, gringa todavía no ha aprendido español para tu?" _I flush annoyed that I can't understand their conversation. Carmen smiles at me, "Hello Brittney Eliis." She singsongs. Alex pulls me closer to him but Carmen ignores him. "I'm not going to hurt her. But just so you know Alex. I would've learned, for you." She blows him a kiss and then saunters away. I glare at her back as I watch her leave.

"You're not jealous, _mujer, _are you?" Alex whispers in my ear.

"What did Carmen say?" I ask.

"Nothing important _querida."_

You never know what people have up  
>their sleeves<br>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at  
>me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss  
>smiles<br>But I don't care, cause right now you're  
>mine<p>

Alex:

Brittney frowns at me and I can't help but laugh. She growls at me unimpressively, sounding more like a purring kitten than a tiger. I stifle another laugh. "Listen Brittney Ellis," I cup her face into my rough hands, "I love you, and nothing and no one can ever change that. Remember what you told me? People are always going to try to break us apart because of jealousy. But we're in this together and with our love we can make it through anything. We've already been through so much. I don't care about what Carmen Sanchez thinks about our love. Because she has nothing to do with it, this love is ours." And then I kiss her.

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty  
>little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours

Brittney:

"I still don't see why we have to go to your parents house." Alex complains. As we pull up to my old house.

"I wouldn't feel right coming to Fairfield without saying hello to them Alex."

"I know." He pouts.

"They're trying Alex."

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters. Getting off his bike. I take his large hand into my own and walk up to the door and knock.

"Brittney, Alex, nice to see you." My mother says coolly. Alex nods. My mother looks down at our hands and I can see her struggle not the say something. I appreciate her trying, but she's being too obvious about it. Alex squeezes my hand and licks his lips nervously. I squeeze his back in reassurance. He looks at me as we walk in and I smile brightly. His shoulders relax. "I'll go get your father." My mother says, "Please sit."

I look at Alex who is still tense. "I don't know about this Brittney."

I look him in his dark eyes and smile. "We can do this, together." I kiss him briefly, and he finally seems to relax. He slips his hand out of mine when my parents walk back into the room. I slip my hand back into his where it belongs.

"Alex," My father nods at him, "Brittney." He smiles.

"Mr. Ellis." Alex holds out his hands. My father looks at Alex's hands in distaste.

"Oh wonderful, tattoos on your fingers too." He mutters.

I smile politely, "Shelly's doing really well."

And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and your hands are tough<br>but they are where mine belong and  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<br>with this song for you

Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father  
>about your tattoos will be ignored<br>Cause my heart is yours

Alex:

"God that was awful."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittney apologies. I look her in the eyes, which is a big mistake, because it makes me automatically forgive her.

"So you still want to be with this _Mexicano, _even if your parents hate me?" I ask.

"How many time do I have to tell you Alex, I love you! We've had to work hard just to get where we are, which makes our love stronger than anyone's I know! No one can take you away form me and no one can take me away form you. Because I am yours and you are mine, and this love is ours."

I smile, liking the sound of that.

_"Te amo, siempre" _I whisper in her ear. "I promise."

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours


End file.
